


Obligatory Beach Vacation

by Eramia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 09:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Akali keeps complaining about the K/DA Beach Vacation. Evelynn decides, if she's gonna run her mouth, she might as well put it to good use.





	Obligatory Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoshi1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/gifts).

“Uuugh, this is so boring!”

“Shush! Let them have their fun.”

Climbing the rocks ahead of Evelynn and Akali was the rest of their band. Ahri demanded that they all needed to have an obligatory beach vacation before summer ended in order to further bond as a group. While it was a sweet thought, the trip has been more of a photo op for Ahri’s booming social media as she drags them from beach to beach and pier to pier.

Kai’Sa found her own way to make the best of it, using Ahri as her subject to practice photography. As for the others, they weren’t so lucky.

“We’re not even gonna go in the ocean or anything! She just wants to take her stupid pictures and go,” Akali mumbled.

Evelynn appeared to not hear her, or if she did then she didn’t show it. Instead, she kept her gaze on Kai’Sa fawning over Ahri with her camera. She eyed them for a moment longer and then took Akali by the hand and lead her away, down the sandy hill.

“Yo, what’re you doing, Eve?”

“You said you were bored, didn’t you?” Eve said over her shoulder, “We’re going exploring.”

“Do you know where you’re going?” Akali asked.

“Nope. Which is why we’re just gonna wander around until they come calling for us.” They stopped at the base of the hill. Evelynn pulled Akali close for a brief moment, and whispered, her breath tickling her ear, “You wanted something to do so I’m giving you something to do.”

Akali was sweating from the heat but she only just suddenly felt hot. She kept her gaze to the ground, the brim of her hat shielding her eyes. “Lead the way,” she mumbled.

Evelynn grinned, satisfied with that response. “That’s what I thought you’d say!”

She took her around to the rocky side of the hill, out of view from the top. There they walked along the shoreline in silence, ocean foam kissing their ankles and pulling away gently, until they reached a shaded part of the beach.

Evelynn let go of Akali’s hand and sat on a flat rock, pulling one knee close to her. “You’re so talkative,” she teased.

Akali took off her hat, wiping away at the sweat gathering along her hairline with her hand. “Just admiring the scenery,” she said.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

Evelynn sat up, putting both feet in the sand. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I only suggested it because I thought you might find it exciting.”

Akali’s lips curled into an awkward grin. “Like what, in an ‘eating your girl out in public’ sort of way?” There wasn’t anyone in sight but it still was technically a public place.

Evelynn shrugged. “It sounded dangerous.” She leaned forward, poking her girlfriend’s tummy. “I thought you liked danger, Miss Ninja.”

Akali sighed, approached her girlfriend for a hug, and kissed the top of her head. “If you’re into this, I’ll try it.”

“Aw, you’ll do this for me?” She looked up with faux-puppy eyes, but a twinkle of mischief shone.

Akali lifted Evelynn’s chin, pulling her into an already deep but brief kiss. “Anything for you, baby.” She didn’t give Evelynn another chance to speak. She kissed her lips, her chin, kneeling, moving down her neck and her collarbone and her breasts, almost too chastely, Evelynn thought. Like a tease.

But there was limited time so it wasn’t worth bothering with appetizers. Dessert was where it’s at.

Akali’s fingers dove for the bottom of Evelynn’s tasteful swimsuit, pulled it aside and let her tongue melt into Evelynn’s own wetness. Evelynn leaned back, one hand supporting her while the other combed through Akali’s hair, hugging her closer with her thighs, her toes curling with a pleasant tickle. Evelynn giggled and moaned, almost giddy with how exciting this felt. She was also sweaty and hot but there was a good sort of moisture gathering down there and there was no testing this water, only diving right in, head-first.

It would’ve been perfect if not for the heat. The lull of the waves, the cool shade of the hillside, Akali’s head bobbing between her legs.

But it all ended a bit too quickly.

Evelynn was the first one to hear Kai’Sa calling their names, looking for them, and clenched her legs shut automatically, with Akali’s head still between them.

“Shit, Kai’Sa’s coming!” she hissed, tapping Akali's shoulder.

There was a strained gagging sound coming from between her thighs. “Mmf--let go of me!” she gasped, attempting to wrestle her head out from Evelynn’s grasp.

“Sorry!” Evelynn pulled her legs up and sat criss-cross on the rock, adjusting her twisted swimsuit and combing her hair with her fingers. Akali fell backward, choking up a storm and massaging her crushed neck.

Kai’Sa finally came around the corner, camera in hand. “There you guys are!” she greeted, “Ahri wants to get lunch.” She noticed Akali having a fit on the ground. “Is she okay?” she asked Evelynn.

“What? Oh! Yes, she’s fine!” She gave some performative pats on Akali’s back to demonstrate. It didn’t help nor hinder the situation.

“Okay, then,” she replied slowly, clearly uncertain but unwillingly to entertain them, “Um, we’ll be in the car when you guys are ready!”

“Yup! See you there in a minute!”

As soon as Kai’Sa rounded the corner, Akali caught her breath. “You choked me!”

“I’m sorry, hon, she just came out of nowhere,” she sighed, “It was an accident.”

Akali wiped her mouth and rested her head in Evelynn’s lap, allowing herself to be pet. “I thought you said you liked danger, but then you jumped and panicked like that.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“It was exciting while it lasted.”

“Mmm, it was, wasn’t it, darling?” she giggled. She gave Akali’s head two pats, their own special signal, to let the other know they needed to get up. “We better go,” she whispered.

“Yeah, I’m could go for some food,” Akali said, rising to her feet and casually cracking her neck as she did so.

“You didn’t eat enough?” Evelynn laughed.

“Nah, baby,” she sighed, putting her arm around Evelynn’s waist, “I’m saving you for later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, Yoshi!! Love ya!


End file.
